Electronic communications receivers can be jammed with jamming signals. For example, jamming signals can be broadcast that interfere with communications signals received at unfriendly radio receivers. Such jamming signals, however, can also interfere with friendly receivers. Some embodiments of the present invention utilize time varying, non-linear distortion to hide a transmitted signal from unfriendly receivers. The distortion can also jam the unfriendly receivers. The distortion can cause the transmitted signal to appear non-deterministic to unfriendly receivers. Indeed, in some embodiments, the computational complexity required of an unfriendly receiver to remove the distortion can render nearly impossible the task of detecting and decoding the transmit signal. Friendly (e.g., intended) receivers, however, can remove the distortion and recognize and decode the transmitted signal. Embodiments of the invention can thus provide advanced signal protection against interception of transmitted signals by unfriendly receivers while also jamming the unfriendly receivers. These and/or other advantages and improvements are provided by some embodiments of the present invention.